


It'll Be Okay In The End

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Yasmin Khan, Police Officer Yasmin Khan, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Stress Relief, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Walks In The Park, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: Yaz is stessed about work and The Doctor comforts her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It'll Be Okay In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I thought of when I was stressed and wanted The Doctor to comfort me. 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Doctor was alone in the console room of the TARDIS, tinkering around, modifying things here and there, when all of a sudden, a sharp buzz broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Ooh!" exclaimed The Doctor as she picked up her phone and saw Yaz's beaming face, lot up on her screen. The photo had been taken on a day out to an alien crystalline planet, and so the Human's face was glowing with ethereal light. The alien loved that memory, because no one had been in danger for the whole of the trip, and that was the way she liked it.

"Hiya Yaz! Bit early isn't it? Not that I'm complaining, getting a bit lonely if I'm honest."

"Hi, Doctor. Can you come and pick me up? I'm outside the police station." Yaz's voice sounded shakes, on the verge of tears, from the other end of the line.

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." She says, voice wobbling. The Doctor hears a sniff from the other end and Yaz's voice again. "Well, not really. But yeah, I'm okay."

Back at the police station, Yaz reached up and quickly wipes a tear from her face with the heel of her hand.

The Doctor slid her phone back in her bottomless pockets and immediately set the TARDIS to go and pick up Yaz. She hated to hear Yaz sound so upset and thickens had to hide it from her. 

The journey took all of about a minute or so and she threw open the TARDIS doors and rushed over to where Yaz was stood, still looking at her phone, outside the police station.

The Doctor thanked all the gods she could think of that the TARDIS had gotten the location right first time. She they her arms around Yaz, seeing her cheeks streaked with tears, and the Human tentatively put her arms around the Time Lord's waist, grateful for her warm body. They let go and The Doctor asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really stressed and overwhelmed with work, that's all. And missing you." it sounded silly when she said it out loud.

The Doctor pushed a strand of dark hair from Yaz's face. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Yaz looked very attractive still in her uniform.

"Hey, come on." The Doctor led her back into the TARDIS. "You should get changed into somethin' comfy-er if you've finished work for today."

And so she reluctantly let go of the alien's hand, which she didn't realize she has holding, and disappeared off to the familiar wardrobe room she had been in so many times before. Her favorite outfit was hung at the front of the rack nearest the door, where the TARDIS always put it. The police officer put her uniform in the draw that she kept specially for it in the TARDIS and headed back into the console room.

"That's better!" The Doctor said as Yaz approached her. Taking the Human's hand, she asked, "Wanna come for a walk with me? "

"Yeah, that would be nice." Yaz answered.

And so they walked out the TARDIS again, and what the Human hadn't realized is that they had traveled to a path by a river while she was in the wardrobe room, the journey being unnaturally smooth by the TARDIS' usual standards.

"Where are we?" Yaz asked.

"I'm not actually sure, I just asked the TARDIS to take us somewhere nice for a walk. This looks plausible." The Doctor answered, opening the doors and taking Yaz's hand. 

"It's beautiful,"

They walked in silence for a while, hand in hand. Some time into the walk, their hands got sweaty, but neither let go, instead gripping tighter.

That was until The Doctor glanced back at Yaz and saw tears welling up in her eyes again. Another wave of anxiety had washed over her, and she was trying so hard to hide it.

The Doctor stopped walking and took the Human's face her hand, just looking at her, not sure what to say now that she'd got here. She smiled as Yaz reached to tuck a piece of golden hair behind her ear. 

The alien's slender pale fingers on her jaw and cheek bones was comforting and sweet. 

"It'll be okay in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Requests and suggestions very welcome, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
